Paul Bunyan (Folklore)
Paul Bunyan is a character from American folklore known for being a towering human being. Background Paul Bunyan was a character who originated from American oral tradition, originally by loggers in the Americas. William B. Laughead was one of the first notable writers to make the character's debut on the written page. Some believe that Paul Bunyan was based off of a real person, a French-Canadian logger named Fabian Fournier, who was known for his height. Paul Bunyan journeys across the land and cuts down trees for his labors as a giant. Stats Attack Potency: At least Island Level (Carved the lower peninsula of Michigan into its mitten shape by accident because he was missing his mitten. Created the San Juan Islands by shoveling dirt out of the Puget Sound faster than Billy Puget could stop him. Speed: Faster Than Light (Outraced a wireless message he sent to New York by boat so quickly he reached the Statue of Liberty before the message was a third of the way there) Durability: At least Island Level (Comparable to Billy Puget, who can do labor just as hard as him) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: High (Paul Bunyan is forgetful, but is a master of his trade) Stamina: Very High (Paul Bunyan regularly does days of work with superhuman labors and feels fine afterward) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' *'Large Size' Equipment *'Axe': Paul Bunyan has several axes, each one apparently being around six times larger than a normal axe. *'Shotgun': Paul Bunyan’s shotgun is so powerful he could shoot geese so high in the air that they would spoil before they touched the ground. *'First Aid': Paul Bunyan uses first aid in such a way that he can cut a dog in half and use first aid to bring it back to life. *'Two-Man Saw': His two-man saw is so large that it is 402 meters long due to the fact that he does not account for smaller lengths of measure. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Shoveled dirt from the Puget Sound to make the San Juan Islands *As a baby, he destroyed several battleships and his cradle was able to make seven more *Could destroy entire forests by rolling around as a baby *Dragged his axe across the ground and made the Grand Canyon *Carved out the Great Lakes and made the lower peninsula of Michigan into a mitten shape *Comparable to Big Joe, whose steam from his bean kettle resembled a volcanic eruption, dropping his biscuits on the ground caused earthquakes, and blowing a horn caused storms and cyclones *Paul's sausages alone were the size of logs *Paul could cause massive tides by rocking his cradle *Dragged his axe across the ground and created the Grand Canyon *His tears were so numerous they created the Missouri River *Uses Mount Lassen as his stovetop Speed/Reactions *Installed the Aurora Borealis *Can travel across the US cross country in a day *Comparable to Babe the Blue Ox, whose tracks make up the lakes across Minnesota **Babe can also travel to China to haul snow **Babe can also hurl a shoe so far it crosses an entire mile **Babe is recorded as moving over 60 mph but apparently also cannot be properly seen without a telescope *The grindstone that is regularly used by Paul is so big that it would take a week for an ordinary human to turn it *His two-man saw is 402 meters wide, and two-man saws are often used to saw logs rather rapidly *Threw an axe at a dog so far away he thought it was a mouse Durability/Endurance *Comparable to Babe, who can fall and cause great damage, but ultimately be fine *Can survive the tail whipping of Benny, which can tear down the remaining pine trees in North Dakota Skill/Intelligence *Invented logging itself **Also invented all of the tools used for logging on his own as there were no precedents for him *Installed the northern lights *Spent an afternoon investigating the tracks of a dead moose to find its place of birth *Often creates land formations for the benefit of others *Repaired a dog with nothing but first aid that was sliced in half Weaknesses *His large size leads to awkward moments that can affect his work *His equipment can go missing, which happens fairly often *Not typically a fighter Sources *Respect Paul Bunyan on Reddit *11 Landmarks "Built" by Paul Bunyan on Mental Floss Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Folklore Characters Category:Mythological Characters Category:Island Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Axe Users Category:Giants